onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 386
Chapter 386 is titled "Unprecedented". Cover Page Miss Goldenweek's "Operation: Meet Baroque Works" Vol. 21: 'Help!!' Short Summary The Straw Hat Pirates finally reach the last gates, and Spandam is notified of the damage caused by them. Long Summary The chapter starts in the Tower of Justice, where a government agent is running up some stairs. Spandam is sitting in a chair in a large room, showing off the Golden Den Den Mushi to Funkfreed. He explains how it activates the Buster Call and that only a Marine with the rank of admiral or higher can have one. It is a precious species, and he said Aokiji gave it to him. He then gets ahead of himself, saying that if the Ancient Weapons were to be revived, he would be the one in charge of the Buster Call and would run the Marines. He points to the button on top of the snail's shell, saying one push of the button and an island gets destroyed. He then laughs at how authority can be used as a weapon. A government agent bursts in, holding a regular Den Den Mushi. Spandam is so startled he tells the agent he almost pushed the button by accident and that the agent should knock. The agent apologizes, telling Spandam he has an emergency call from the main island. Spandam wonders why the phone in the room did not ring, and realized that someone took it off the hook, much to his annoyance. He walks over to where Robin and Franky are chained up. He tells them about the emergency, that it likely is not anything serious, but invites them to make some predictions with him. He tells them that the Straw Hat Pirates have defeated five soldiers, and wondered aloud what happened to Luffy. He wonders how badly Oimo and Kashi trampled her friends. He said that they will listen to their fate. Franky calls him scum, Spandam told him to be quiet. Spandam calls the guard on the Den Den Mushi. The person on the other line seemed relieved to hear Spandam so they could finally report. Spandam tells him to calm down, and asked him to tell him about the Straw Hat Pirates, asking if they were killed. The agent responds that about sixty pirates invaded the island and that they have made it to the courthouse's front plaza, the last part of the island's mainland. The scene changes to the plaza, with a Marine giving an order for all available troops to come to the Enies Lobby mainland. Zambai commends Gomorrah for getting them this far. Zoro and Sanji stood in front of the collapsed Gomorrah, with the Franky Family climbing down from the king bull and standing on the rubble. Zoro asks Sanji if he could see Luffy. The cook replies no. Nami, Zoro, Sanji, and Chopper stand in front of the door to the courthouse, sizing up the situation. There was no way for them to climb to the roof. Nami asks how many CP9 agents can be seen. Zoro tells her he can only see Blueno. Sanji said they probably would not be out in the open and on the roof, especially when they have Robin and Franky. Chopper says they have to hurry and catch up with Luffy and save their friends. A giant iron ball is thrown at the pirates, but is intercepted by Yokozuna. The Franky Family is amazed by Yokozuna's strength. One of them also recognizes the ball as the same type of ball that beat Gomorrah, and asks who owns it. The three men who attacked them suddenly start running away, much to Chopper's confusion. Zoro states that chasing fleeing enemies is a waste of time. Sanji knocks one of them out, saying he did it to confirm the type of enemy they are up against. The man that Sanji knocked out was very large, with a spiked belt and spiked shoulder pads. Someone asked if he was part of another special unit, like the canine unit. Sanji tells them to be careful, as there are probably more of them out there. Zambai tells them to hurry up as the guards are on their way. A Marine yells out to corner them, as they will not be able to open the heavy doors anyway. Zambai realizes that the doors will be an issue. He turns around, only to see to his stunned amazement that Zoro has already cut through the doors. Zoro yells at them for wasting time and that they are going ahead. Mozu and Kiwi stop Zambai, telling him that they will be splitting up now to pull the levers in each tower to lower the drawbridge. Zambai asks for only a few people to stay with him to run some interference inside the courthouse. The scene changes back to Spandam, who is seen in stunned disbelief while sweating profusely. The Marine on the other end of the line goes on to tell him about the situation with the gatekeeper giants. Oimo and Kashi have joined the other side and are now fighting with the pirates. The giants are currently going on a rampage in the plaza. The soldier casualty count right now amounts to over two thousand, at least half of which were taken out by Luffy, who is currently missing in action. The Marines are searcahing for him right now. Spandam runs to the window as the voice tells him that this is the first time ever in the history of Enies Lobby that something this catastrophic took place. At the window, Spandam looks over the courthouse roof and sees Blueno, wondering why Blueno is there. Franky laughs and Spandam angrily exclaims what is happening on the island. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *A golden Den-Den Mushi will be used to invoke the Buster Call. * Yokozuna saved the Straw Hat Pirates and the Franky Family from an attack by the Just Eleven Jurymen. Characters Site Navigation ca:Capítol 386 de:Zendaimimon it:Capitolo 386